Something to Remember
by Nosha.Pinkeltoes
Summary: Nasuada goes to Arya's house for a sleep over but they have other things in mind,They plan to go to Orins 21st Birthday. WARNING SET IN THE 21st century. N/M A/E
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING THIS IS MY FIRST EVA FAN FIC I MAY HAVE MADE SPELLING ERRORS SO BE WARNED**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**NO FLAMES**

**ENJOY :p**

-

Nasuada raked her hands through her dark hair, impatiently waiting for her dad.

"Hurry up dad; I'm going to be late! Were not going to a fancy dress ball, your just driving me to Arya's sleep over… come on hurry up!" wailed Nasuada forcefully tapping her foot against the pavement of their drive way, she was excited butterflies did summersaults in her body although she wasn't quite sure they were flying due to excitement. Nasuada sighed as she looked at her luggage for the night, most of it she didn't even need! She picked up her hand bag and put it on her shoulder making sure her dad didn't see how bulgy and big it was due to her favourite party dress being stashed in to her bag.

"Geeze this mans worse than me how long does it take to get friggin dressed!" mumbled Nasuada as two children from the house across, poked their heads through the curtain to see Nasuada dressed in her blue pyjamas with white fluffy clouds and her bright pink fuzzy slippers. She started to day dream when a deep chocolaty voice rumbled behind here.

"Come on Nassy were going now, no time for day dreaming were going now-" Ajihad announced his height towering over her.

"DAD!" Nasuada cried shocked. "What are you _wearing_?" she asked looking horrified at her dad's choice of fashion.

"Is anything wrong?" Her dad asked concerned at his daughter's reactions.

"Dad, a red pollo shirt with thick green vertical strips is WRONG at its peak, you know its not Christmas so why the hell are you wearing that god dammed thing?" Nasuada asked disturbed.

"You don't like the shirt?" Her dad asked obviously offended.

"Do I look like I like the shirt?" Nasuada pouted.

"So you want me to change into another shirt?" Her dad asked raising his eye brows.

"Duh? YESs-…" Nasuada abruptly stopped realising that if she agreed to him changing his shirt then it would take another half an hour to actually get to Arya's house.

"Um noo—not at all the shirt looks extraordinary _('extraordinary' meaning 'extra ordinary' meaning 'abnormal' thought Nasuada.) _on you! So let's go now before Arya has a fit at me for being late to her slumber party!" Nasuada _enthusiastically_ commented.

"Did you get everything you need?" asked her dad as he headed towards the car carrying most of her luggage.

"Ummm yes, I've got everything for the slumber party... my sleeping bag, toiletries and a change in clothing, oh and I'm wearing my pyjamas." She replied showing off her pyjamas.

The long dreary drive wore Nasuada out; her farther was busy singing to old people's music which he seemed to know every single word. As they came to a halt at Arya's house which was _supposed_ to be a five minute drive, Nasuada hastily turned the radio off before it attracted any unwanted attention then turned to her dad for his lecture on how to behave at another person's house and to his usual talk on drugs and alcohol.

"Umm here we are hunny, I'll come pick you up here at 1:30pm all right?" asked her dad anxiously.

"Yeah that's what we planned…" Nasuada replied hesitantly.

_Get a grip Nasuada it's not like that your leaving for good, he can survive for less than twenty four hours!_

"So is this goodbye?" Her dad asked, wrinkles creasing his forehead.

"Dad it's only a night, I'll be back before you even get the chance to miss me." Nasuada laughed nervously.

"Here I'll help you hunny," Ajihad offered as he saw his helpless daughter carrying her bundle of luggage. He was just about to get out the car when…

"NO DAD! I mean its okay I can handle this myself!" Nasuada cried just as her dad was going to leave the car so the public could see his hideous shirt. She stumbled down Arya's drive way to the door of her house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chappy is up! **

_Ding dong DING DONG DING DONG ding ding DONG!!_ Nasuada furiously started pressing the button of the bell at the front of Arya's regal styled house. In an instant the door swung open nearly hitting Nasuada in the face.

"Jesus, woman wear have you been? I was getting worried you chickened out and ditched me!" Arya beamed, suddenly her mood changed deadly like "Your late!" .

"Not now!" Nasuada replied as she plastered a fake smile then turned to wave goodbye, signalling to her dad it was time for him to go. Immediately her dad waved goodbye then started the engine and disappeared around the corner.

"Phhhw he's gone." Nasuada huffed, "I seriously thought he was gonna catch me…" Nasuada mumbled as Arya led her through the hallway to the living room where Nasuada dumped her luggage.

"Okay, explain yourself… why were you late? You know I invited you to come over at five thirty to leave for Orin's party at seven. You're like half an hour late!" Arya asked annoyed. With out waiting for Nasuada to explain Arya continued on.

"Well it doesn't matter… Now show me what your gonna wear tonight!" Arya bounced up hurdling Nasuada's pillow at her head.

"Oi watch it!" Nasuada giggled as she returned the throw.

"Come on please!" Arya begged pulling at Nasuada's arm like a little child begging for ice cream.

"Okay, okay…" Nasuada mumbled as she pulled the hand bag from the pile of luggage ditched on the living room carpet.

"So where did your mother go? Leaving you home alone for a week," Nasuada asked curiously as she pulled open the zip of her hand bag.

"Oh, some where in the Mediterranean… Spain I think. She asked me if I wanted to go with her but said no due to exams and everything." Arya replied peeping over Nasuada shoulder to se the dress she was going to wear.

"Ah- huh, and she trusts you to behave like a good girl while she's gone doesn't she?"

"Yep."Arya replied rolling her eyes as she knew she was going to get a Mom's talk from Nasuada.

"And you still are going to go the party?" Nasuada asked disappointed in her behaviour.

"That is gorgeous... really beautiful!" Arya awed trying to change the subject while closely examining the dress Nasuada had passed her. The dress was violet in colour, it was strapless and white lace hemmed the bottom of the skirt while a huge bow twined around the middle of the dress.

"Okay since I showed you my dress, show me what you are going to wear!" Nasuada ordered intently.

"Fine, come upstairs with me into my room." Arya instructed leaping up gracefully and led Nasuada out the living room and up the grand marble stair case.

They passed through three bedrooms then finally came to Arya's. Nasuada walked in to the room while Arya dashed in and out of her wardrobe.

"Like it?" Arya asked as she held up an emerald green dress strapless like Nasuada's but a little longer and sparklier. A beautiful pattern of flowers ran down the side of it and Nasuada gasped at its beauty.

"I love it!" Nasuada cried as she grabbed the dress off Arya.

"Should we get changed? Or should we get change a little while later when you finally stop gawping at my dress." asked Arya giggling.

"I think we should get changed before we get even later then we already are," replied Nasuada.

Soon the two of them went on a huge rampage of getting dressed and putting make up on they soon finished and looked at each other in amasment.

**-**

**AHAHAHAHAAH CLIFF HANGER **

**Hope you like it**

**please give me some ideas of what you would like to happen next lol.**

**Disclaimer: I did not come up with any of the characters, places, names or anything else in the world of the Inheritance Cycle.**

**- **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou for the reviews i really apriciate it. I really like the idea of some how getting Thorn and Saphira into the story and Orik as some migit. Now here chapter 3... Enjoy!**

Nasuada and Arya started running around the house like mad hens they went through all of Arya's make up and shoes and clothes that the house had gotten a bigger make over then they had done for them selves

Nasuada and Arya started running around the house like mad hens they went through all of Arya's make up and shoes and clothes that the house had gotten a bigger make over then they had done for them selves.

"Oh, my mum's going to kill me if she comes home and see's this... this mess!" Arya wailed as she picked up her matching clutch bag and stuffed an envelope full of two fifty dollar notes and a Birthday card.

"I know… I kinda feel sorry for you…" replied Nasuada as she fidgeted in Arya's bathroom fixing the bow around the middle of her waist.

"You sound like your wresting a bear in there, do you need any help?" groaned Arya fingering the green beads on her clutch hand bag.

"No, I am perfectly fine. I don't need any of your help Arya… but thanks for asking!" Nasuada replied tackling the bow quite aggressively. As Nasuada said this Arya groaned even more while imitating Nasuada in sync as she went on her 'I can do it perfectly by my self, I'm no baby' rant.

Nasuada smiled, finely perfecting the martial art of fixing bows on dresses, "Okay, are you ready?" she asked.

"Duh? Woman I have waited fifteen minute for you to come out that bath room! I think I am prepared for your display … I mean in that time I was able to get a puking bag, first aid kit and every thing so if it's horrific that my eye balls fall out my head I am able to save myself!" Arya replied sarcastically staring at the coffee coloured wall of her room.

"Okay…" Nasuada whispered as she opened the bathroom of the door with a creak.

Nasuada walked out on to the burgundy carpet and twirled around showing off her dress to Arya.

"How do I look?" She asked, afraid Arya would burst out and laugh.

"You look gorgeous!" replied Arya stunned at Nasuada's beauty. She had never seen her look more elegant, she knew that Nasuada hated dresses; she despised them in every angle because they showed that girls are supposed to be neat, clean, well behaved and to act like accessories… like _tools_. Arya knew dresses gave Nasuada the thought of porcelain dolls, it gave the meaning of being used and Nasuada wasn't the type who liked being used. She was most comfortable when she was the one in charge, the leader.

_Yep…_ Arya thought _Nasuada was born a leader_.

"You look amazing…" Arya stumbled for words, Nasuada's gorgeousness was different to the stuff you see on runways and fashion shows, unlike the beauty of caked make up. Nasuada's beauty prettiness reminded of her of the forest, fresh crystal like lakes and green foliage.

"Umm, Arya… snap out of it you're scaring me!" Nasuada spoke with her hands on her hips, slightly shaking, "Are you okay?" Nasuada asked full of uncertainty.

"Maybe you shouldn't go…you look like you've taken drugs!" Nasuada continued.

"No it's okay, and I am not on drugs... I was just thinking!" Arya replied.

Nasuada smiled as she turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked _nice, _

The violet dress gave off a nice glow and the tones of her makeup suited her very well… it almost looked natural. Nasuada smiled she was happy at least she looked good in her own and natural way unlike Arya who was strikingly beautiful all the time, no matter what she wore. Nasuada turned around, "You don't know how much I envy you, Arya you look perfect in any thing!" Nasuada whispered.

"Don't be you look elegant, striking …a lot of the stuff I don't have," Arya replied.

"Enough abut the stuff about me no lets go!" Nasuada cried as she headed out the door of Arya's room.

Soon after one more last check up on themselves then they headed to for Arya's garage.

Going through the kitchen to the garage Arya showed Nasuada her latest wheels.

"Hot wheels," Nasuada commented as she got in to the passenger seat of the red convertible.

"Thanks," replied Arya almost instantly.

"So... Nasuada what did you get Orin for his birthday?" Arya asked curiously, starting the engine of the car.

**So what do you think so far**

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
